Are you happy?
by ReSch27
Summary: A Wheeler and Linka story, but I have to warn you: It's a little sad. They were together but it didn't had worked. What now, after a year of being separated?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back at home and I was in a bad mood these last days and this came out. I have fought with myself if I should upload this, but why not?! Here are not really much storys with a not so good ending for our favorite couple. So here is it. Hope you can forgive me this one. The next one will be better, promised.

!!!Captain Planet is not my own!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Are you happy?**

The phone rang as she came out of the shower and was looking forward to lay down at the sofa and relax after her day full of hard work, until her thoughts would wander off to that what she had lost a year ago.

She thought for one moment if she should ignore the phone, but it rang again and again, as if the caller would know that she was at home, and it could be important.

"Hello?"

"Linka? It's me, Gi."

"Gi! How are you? We have since such a long time nothing heard from each other. How is the work and your Love?" asked she, as she thought at the last mail of Gi, who she had written how happy she was with her colleague and boyfriend.

"Lee is very well, best wishes from him to you."

"Thank you, the same back", replied Linka with a smile. It was strange to greet someone, who she only knew from hearsay.

"The work at the marine biology station is really good. But this is not why I was calling. I wanted to give you an advance warning, that you have at the next days an invitation in your letter-box."

"A invitation? For what?"

It was silence at the other end and Linka rolled her eyes with a smile. Gi had still the preference to make moments infinitely thrilling.

"Lee and I want to marry. Next month", squalled Gi to the phone."He made me the proposal at the last weekend, it was so romantic."

"Oh, congratulations…next month already?" stammered Linka perplexed. Gi knew him only since one year and was only since a half year together with him.

"Yes I know, it is so fast, but it was love at the first sight and we're so happy. It was like you and…I'm sorry. I don't wanted to…" Her rapture turned sudden to embarrassment.

"Nyet, it's okay. I know what you mean", replied Linka quickly and could manage to hide how much it had hurt her. Fortunately she had no visiual phone, or else her friend had seen her wet eyes. "Besides we are not parted angry. We have still contact. I only hope that you are safer like we were obviously?!"

"We are, really." A short unpleasant silence arose, before Gi kept on talking chary."Was it right?" asked she then.

"What? To accept Lee's proposal? I can't…"

"Linka! I talk of you and Wheeler. We have never talked about it, because we had no possibility and I think, that you didn't wanted it, but I thought at that time that it seemed that both of you were not really happy about your decision."

"I don't know." She stopped astonished, how easy she had learned to lie to others at this subject, during she inwardly screamed out that it was wrong, that it was the biggest mistake of her life."We were too much together. 24 hours, without a break, that was asking for trouble."

"I can get that, but…Linka, once in a while I have boredom and then I spend time with the internet. I have searched you, all of you, and thereby I found a report of you and your work with a picture. You don't look very well. Are you happy?"

"I have just too much work to do. The Job is very capturing." What was not really the truth – it was not the Job that was capturing, she was capturing the Job to divert her thoughts from other things.

"That is no answer to my question. You are not happy, are you? And I guess you are still alone?!"

"Da, I'm still alone, but you ought to know, what for an choosy woman I am, so…" replied Linka snappish.

"I'm sorry. I only want all of you happy. You're my best friend. You and the others are my familiy."

"I know Gi. I'm sorry."

"And Wheeler is not happy too", said Gi quietly.

"So?! He had recently written to me, that he is satisfied with his job and I'm sure he has no problems to meet other girls."

"But he don't leave his home often, like he said a short while ago at the phone. He tried everything with his jokes and his kind to let it look harmless, but you can notice at the phone more of the truth as at a mail."

"Gi, I'm sure, that he is doing well. How I said, we have contact and we were a couple for one year after all. If he wanted me back he had surely said something."

"Do you say it?"

"Who says that I want him back?!" A sigh at the other end, then again a moment in silence.

"Whatever. You have to deal with it by yourselves. I wanted to solicit you that you're my bridesmaid, to come back to the subject."

"I'm glad to do it for you, Gi."

"Great. The invitation have to be in your letter-box in a few days. I'm glad to see you all again. But I have to hang up now. Lee is back home and I have still to phone Ma-Ti."

"It was nice to talk with you Gi. We should phone more often."

"We will do that, I have to keep my bridesmaid informed."

"Do that, bye."

"Yes, bye."

Slowly she hang up the phone. A airflow wafted suddenly through the room and it leafed through her opened address book on the table. As the pages quietened she saw the entry of Wheelers address and phone number. She sighed resigned and thought for the millionth time at their last morning at hope island.

_She awoke after a long and restless night. Wheeler had the same problem, she knew it, because he lay besides her. And now too he looked at her with a slight smile at the corner of his mouth as he wished her a good morning, but it didn't reached his eyes._

_"You were restless last night Yankee."_

_"I know, but you too." He remained silent for one moment, before he found the brave to talk about what he had in his mind."This day came faster as I have ever thought. We are no longer Planeteers and we have still not talked about what we both want to do…But I have a feeling that anything is wrong between us, that anything is broken."_

_"I thought the same", replied she quietly, glad that he had noticed it too."It's crazy. We have lived together for 6 years and now where we are hardly a couple for one year, it seems that we have enough from each other."_

_"That is what you think?"_

_"Don't you? I mean, it was so harmonic between us until a few months ago. But you have to confess that we were get on each others nerves the last time more often and we have fought because of that too much."_

_"But the conciliation was so much better", replied he with a grin and he got a smack on the arm for that."Then we have the belly full of each other?!"_

_"It seems so."_

_"And we will go separate ways?!"_

_"I guess it will be better." They remained silent for a few minutes, looked only into each other eyes, without touching."But we stay in contact and it will nothing change between us?!"_

_"Absolutely nothing, promised Babe", replied he with a smile and kissed her at the forehead._

And everything had changed between them. At this one year, that was gone by since then, they had not phoned with each other, only contact with email and these made clear, that their seperation had initiated a escapement between them. They wrote nothing more and nothing less as the usual between only friends. Actually the exchange of letters between her and Gi, Ma-Ti or Kwame was more cordial.

But what, if Gi was right and he was really unhappy? Did he miss her? So much, like she him? Regretted he too, that they have so easy given up their relationship and he didn't have the courage too to tell her, to ask her if she felt the same?

A pipe fetched her out of her thoughts. She went to her computer and opened her post office box. A new message…from Wheeler!

Her heart was racing, her hands wet, she felt hot and cold at the same moment, like ever if she got a mail from him. Would she now read, what she was hoping for?

But no, it was the same as usual: _Hey Babe, I have phoned with Gi. Good news, but I don't know if you already know it, so I only will say, that I look forward to see all of you again. Are you all right?! Let me know. –W-_

And what should she reply? Should she write that she still loved him, that she missed him, that she was unhappy without him, that she wanted only him, now and for ever? And maybe get the answer which she feared? That he was no longer interested in her? Had he not written long ago, or done everything to win her back, if this was what he wanted? Sure had he done that – it was Wheeler after all, who had ever everything tried to get what he wanted.

So she wrote a short reply, like ever, and couldn't hold back her tears as she had sent it. Any time, any day, any hour it hurt more and more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thousand miles away sat Wheeler sunk down on his chair and stared at his black screen of his computer. The conversation with Gi was not going out of his mind and he had to write a mail to Linka. There was so much what he wanted to tell her and he could only write the usual stuff. He wanted it so much, but he couldn't. She means everything to him. If he wrote, how much he loved and needed her and she didn't felt the same, he would only push her away. He can't risk the few what he had with her.

His screen was light and he opened the mail – his heart was racing, his hands were wet and he shivered because of expectation, but everything what he could read was: _Hey Yankee, I know about Gi's plans. I look forward to see all of you again too. I'm well. How are you? Bye –Lin-_

Everything as usual. How could he think, that she still love him, that she wanted him back? If he was doomed to live a lone life, then it should be this way.

'But, I'm not alone at all.' thought he and a ironic smile spread across his face for a short time, but he had tears in his eyes too, as he took the glass from his desk. 'I have still my best friend Jack…Jack Daniels.' he sighed resigned, before he drank the whole glass of whiskey in one gulp – the only means, that let him forget his broken heart for a short time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, this is it – so sad, I know…should I write a sequel? I don't know, I feel myself torn about it. Tell me what you think.

P.S. During I wrote this I heard two songs, that gave me the idea to this story. They're called Ich bereue nichts and Symphony by Silbermond. I know, I know – german songs, but if you want to hear it though (I can just advise it – it's a really good band) you can go to Youtube, and if you search for **Silbermond Ich bereue nichts english** or **Silbermond Symphony english** you can listen to the original song with english subtitle and maybe understand why I get this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I wrote the first part at the hospital, bad-tempered because of the narcosis and the pain, and it should be a sad oneshot. But as I had translated it at home I lay awake the whole night after my uploading, because I couldn't end it like that. I'm a hopeless romantic, I guess. Since then I was working on that. Hope you enjoy it. I guess it's not the best one, but the next chapter will make up for it, promised ;-) The third and last part will be up soon._

She had hardly pulled her bag off of the luggage conveyor belt, as someone behind her shrilled happy. She turned with surprise and at the next moment Gi flung her arms around her neck. Now she could no longer hold back herself and they shrilled happy together.

"You look great Gi", said Linka then."It seems as Lee is very good for you."

"He is", replied she with a grin, before she looks at her friend serious."You have lost weight."

"You know, my work", said Linka with a smile.

"Sure, your work. How good that you have the whole week leave. I will take care of you."

"Are already other guests there?" deflected Linka.

"A few. Kwame and Ma-Ti too. But Wheeler comes not before tomorrow. He couldn't get a sooner flight."

"I guess he has it dawdled away again. Some things will never change."

"Let us go. Lee is waiting at the car. He could hardly await to get to know you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reunion with the old friends was so cheerful. It was almost like in the past, but Wheeler's absence left a gap. All of them looked forward to met him again at the next day, only Linka was afraid of that. She hadn't slept the last whole night, because she was so excited and afraid of met him again, of his reaction to her. She had only took a short nap at the flight, but it was not enough and Gi had she finally sent to her room at the evening, because she looked so overtired and was almost sitting fallen asleep.

But there she lay again wide awake and with tears in her eyes. She missed him so much.

Though she had fallen asleep finally, it seems the night would never end. And on the next day it was the same. She waited anxiously of Wheeler, but coevally she wished that it would take much longer. Never before in her life her feelings were in such an antagonism, not yet at that time as she couldn't or didn't wanted to realize her true feelings for him.

She sneaked the whole day through the garden of the hotel of Gi's aunt, what she had put at Gi's and Lee's disposal. The hotel and the garden were built and laid out like the asian style. The scent of the flowers were wonderful, the ripple of the pond was relaxing.

Every now and then she met one of their friends and talked for a short time with them. All the three noticed that something was wrong with her, that she wasn't happy, but nobody of them said a word. They were still friends, like brothers and sisters, but the times were over, where they gave their friends suggestions. But first of all they knew how stubborn she could be at this shape.

As she wanted to cross the foyer at afternoon as she was looking for Gi, a familiar voice stopped her and she looked up. It was Wheeler and he tried to understand the woman on the reception. A smile spread across her face, as she looked at him. For one moment it seemed to her that it would have never given the last year, and the only thing what she wanted was to go to him, take his hands, hugging and kissing him, as they never were parted.

But at the next moment Gi came out of a adjoining room and flung her arms around his neck.

"You're finally here."

"Have you thought, that I will miss it, when our little mermaid finally catches a guy?!" replied he with a grin and got a slap on the arm for that.

"And you're just in time. We will start with the party in a few minutes."

"Bachelor party, hm?!"

"Don't count with saparated parties and stripteasers or something", said she and he made a grimace in simulating disappointment.

But now he saw Linka and turned towards her. She grew stiff for a moment, but she replied his smile, that seemed now to beam on his face.

"Babe", was the only thing he said and went to her.

"Yankee", replied she. Their embrace was strong and they both had to fight back tears. It was staggering how much magic crackled still between them, but both of them were not sure, if the other felt it too, and so they parted soon.

"It's nice to meet you again."

"I can only say the same. How are you?"

"I live. And you?" said he with a smile and shrugged.

"The same. I…"

Ma-Ti and Kwame run against to them so suddenly and welcomed Wheeler so effusive, that she have to go a step back with shock. At once other people come near to welcome him too.

Linka looked at them for a moment, before she comprehended that Wheeler couldn't break away so soon and she decided to go to her room and get ready for the party.

As Wheeler break away from the people he looked for Linka, but she was disappeared. He was barely diverted and she had used the first chance to escape. It was so obvious , that she didn't wanted to be together with him anymore.

"Come with me Wheeler. I'll show you your room", took Gi him out of his thoughts and he showed again his studied happiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening stride ahead and all the time came old friends from their missions to her, with them Gi was still in contact, and wanted to speak with her too.

Continually she took a quick glance at Wheeler, who was as busy as her. But she had the whole evening no attempt of him seen, that he wanted to go to her and to speak with her. Actually he didn't noticed her views or did he ignore her? She had to put up with the fact, that he was really not more interested of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler looked again to Linka. She was talking with some Guy, smiling, it seems that she was happy – alone. Around of him stood Kwame, Ma-ti, Lee and a few friends of him and talked too.

"Wheeler!" fetched his little buddy him back to the reality."So, I can't say that it pleased me, that you drink. It seems as you're a dreamer now."

"Was our Wheeler not always a dreamer?" asked Kwame and Ma-Ti agreed laughing."But I can remember that you don't wanted to drink just even one gulp in the past. How comes it?"

"I acquire a taste. Such one glass now and then is not so bad."

"One? I have stopped to count after your fifth. It's a wonder that you can still stand."

"I know my limits, okay?!" said Wheeler stroppy. Criticism was the last thing what he needed.

"It's all right buddy. I don't want to…"

"Hey redhead", said now a buddy of Lee and Wheeler turned unwillingly towards him, as he topped him on his shoulder."I've heard that the blonde there is your ex-girlfriend."

"And?" asked Wheeler peeved. He knew it, he didn't needed totally unknown people to rememeber him that.

"I have a crush on her. Tell me what I have to do to get her."

"Forget it! You don't stand a chance with her."

"Why not? Maybe she needs it and all women knows that we Asians are the better lovers", said he with a grin and a few of his buddies laughed bawling.

"If I would be you, I would watch out of what I say. It seems that you want a whipping."

"Uh, what is with you?! Want you for yourself to jump with her through the beds?" asked the guy and Wheelers grip around of his glass was stronger now. Even if to hear a guy talking of Linka like that was almost killing him, he couldn't and didn't wanted to create unrest to Gi's wedding and to ruin her everything."She is so hot. If I've finished with her I'll send her to you, buddy", said the guy then and that was too much.

He turned away to go to Linka, but Wheeler grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards him. The guy was too surprised, that he couldn't ward off Wheelers hook to the chin, but he jumped up at once and attacked him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble had arosen and Linka looked to a ring of people, who was more and more bigger. She and Gi looked at each other asking, before they ran over there and they surged through the crowd.

They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw that Wheeler and one of Lee's friends trounced each other.

"I hope that Wheeler will lambaste him. He deserves it", murmured Gi.

"Gi!" replied Linka serious."We have to stop them. They will hurt each other."

"Forget it. Chang is surely again blind drunk. If we intervene now, we come not out of this well too."

But it was not necessary to intervene, then the asian grabbed Wheelers arm and to the surprise of all of them he managed it to throw him above his shoulders. He was so tired that he fell down, before Wheeler hit the table and destroyed it with his weight. He stayed laying too.

Linka ran at once towards him. He was unconscious and one of his hands full of blood, the same was with his face, because his lip was chapped by one of the strokes.

"Ma-Ti, Kwame, can you help me please?"

"Sure, we will bring him to his room." Kwame grabbed him and pulled him up. Each one of them laid one of is arms around their shoulders and they brought him to his room. Linka fetched his key out of his pocket, opened the door and the two men laid him on his bed.

"What happened down there?" asked Linka as she came out of the bath with a wet towel, sat down besides him and started to wipe off the blood from his chin.

"Well, the guy had said a few not so nice things", said Ma-Ti hesitantly.

"And I thought he can control himself."

"It all depends on what was said and of whom", said Kwame.

"That's no excuse. He had no problems with that lastly."

"He had ever a problem with it when other people didn't have spoken good of you", said Ma-Ti angry.

"Don't say that the matter for that was I?!" said Linka with surprise and turned to Wheelers hand, after both of them had nodded."What has the guy said?"

"Let us say, that he have a crush on you and had corresponding purposes", replied Kwame hesitantly."We should go. Can you manage it now?"

"Da, sure. Thank you."

She heard the door fall into the lock and finished the cleaning of his hand. She could see only a few scratches, who were not bleeding anymore, so she didn't got the dressing material.

But she decided that she couldn't let him lie there with his clothes. His shirt was blotchy and it smelt of alcohol. She unbottoned it and shed it over his shoulders. It was toilsome to sat him up and undress him, but she could manage it. Thereby she could smell, that it was not only his shirt what smelt of alcohol, but he too. How long was he drinking?

She frightened away this thought and undressed his shoes and trousers, before she sat again down besides him and looked at him for a moment. He had not changed in this last year. She resisted the temptation to stroke above his chest and face, but it was hard though, but it would make everything more worse. Was it a good sign, that he had wanted to defend her honor? She had to sigh, before she covered him with the blanket and sat down into a arm chair next to the bed and turned the light off. She had to expend all of her patience once more, until he would awake. But she would not leave, before she had not a few answers of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the last part. I wanted to upload a chapter of the other story first, but in the end I wanted to finish this one. I'm sorry for let you waiting a little longer of the continuation of the other story. Hope you enjoy this one nevertheless. And I hope I make up the sad mood at the beginning._

_________________________________________________________________________________

As Wheeler opened his eyes passed a stinging pain through his head and he sat up abruptly to lay his head into his hands. It had to be still night, because everything was dark, but suddenly the light was turned on and he moaned tortured.

"The hangover serves you right, after what you have done last night", could he hear a familiar voice next to him and he saw surprised, that Linka sat in a chair besides his bed.

"I get since almost one year no hangover by Whiskey, never mind how much I drink", growled he angry – the last thing what he needed was a moral lecture when is head was hurting, like as a steamroller had overrun it. He folded back his blanket and looked with surprise at himself."Who had undressed me?" asked he, because he only wear his boxers.

"I have done it", replied Linka cool."Don't look like that, you're not naked. Besides I have seen more of you in the past."

"Whatever", was his only reply and he stood up.

Linka watched how he went into the bath. He let the door open, so she could see how he sprinkled water to his face and propped up himself on the wash basin and closed his eyes. On the one hand she felt sorry for him, because it was obvious that he was in pain, on the other hand was it his own blame. But she couldn't stop herself to absorb his sight with cupidity and admiration, to follow with her gaze the way of the water drops, who ran down at his body. She sighed soundless tortured.

He wrenched her out of her not so decent thoughts as he toweled himself and began to brush his teeth. She waited patiently that he finished it, to find out, what was wrong with him at yesterday evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took a quick glance at her and saw astonished , that she was still watching him.

Should he be glad about that? Or lurked she only for the opportunity to give him the biggest wigging of his life? He was not ready for that, and he was not strong enough too, to bear her view. He could feel it like fire on his skin. Damn, the only thing that he wanted to do was to go to her, to pull her at him and kiss her, to feel and hold her tight, to let her never again go away; but her view stopped him from that.

He closed the door with a kick, that he was no longer exposed to this agony. Maybe, if he took up a little time, she was disappeared when he came out of the bathroom – it would be the best thing for both of them. A cold shower would help him to becalm his humming head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler stepped out of the bathroom. He looked like he felt better now, as before a half hour. But as he looked at her, he stopped abruptly, only with a towel around his waist.

"You're still here."

"Oh, wanted you that I leave?" asked she dryly.

"Do what you want." He turned towards his bag on the commode.

"Why have you tussled with this guy?"

"Have it to give a reason for everything?"

"Da, as a rule." She stood up and stepped next to him. With surprise she saw one empty and one half full bottle of Whiskey into his bag, before he closed it. With new boxers in his hands he turned away. She watched how he went behind a room divider."Since when do you drink?" asked she then as he came back.

"A little longer. Is it a crime to drink a gulp once in a while?"

"Hardly. But you were the last man of whom I had thought that he becomes an alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic!"

"Oh, and you have brought this with you, because your bag was too light?" asked she and pulled the empty bottle out of his bag.

At once he stood besides her and dragged the bottle out of her hand.

"You have no right to snooping into my things, and I have not to give you an account of anything, since a long time anymore", growled he angry.

"I want to help you Wheeler."

"I don't need any help, especially not from you!" He didn't noticed how he tried to protect himself of her refusal, while he refused her. He had already crossed the half of the room, as her next words let him stop.

"What are you become? I can't discern something of the old Wheeler in you", said she with tears in her eyes.

"That's because the old Wheeler doesn't exist any longer", squalled he and threw furious the bottle away. It brokes at the opposite wall and Linka jerked frightened. It was the first time in her life that she was really afraid of him, she couldn't know that it was his broken heart and the putative unobtainable woman in front of him, who did this torture of his body and soul to him."I'm since a long time not the same guy, and I never will be."

"Why not? What happened Wheeler?" asked she gentle, hoped that he would calm down when she was calmly, but he didn't said anything, looked not even at her."Damn Wheeler, you have promised me, that nothing would change, and now you don't want to talk with me?!" said she then angry. She couldn't longer hold back her temper.

"There is nothing to talk about. We have stopped to talk before one year", said he angry.

"We could talk about everything in the past, we have helped each other and not dissociate from each other, we are not dodge each other."

"But it's not my fault. I wanted to visit you after the first two weeks, but you have said that I didn't should come; you have taken your work as excuse that you didn't have to see me."

"It was true. If I would have known that you therefore would think, I didn't wanted to see you, then I would have prefer resigned that Job." Then everything was just a mistake? He had felt himself refused of her and that's why the contact between then was so heavily cooled off?"You mean more to me than anything in the world, still now. How could you doubt that?"

"I…" he broke off, didn't knew what he should say and did finally the only thing, what he wanted to do, since he had seen her at yesterday, what he wanted to do since a whole year.

He stormed towards her, drew her into his arms and kissed her.

Linka didn't knew for a moment what happened to her, because he had acted so fast. He pinned her with his body at the wall, he laid his arms around her waist, before she felt his lips on hers. But she relented, deepened the kiss at once and felt that her hands stroked so avidly and claimly above his body, her kisses were the same wild like his.

"I love you, I love you so much", whispered he breathless at her lips, laid a trace of kisses above her cheek until to her ear."I need you, don't leave me, never again." hiy voice was husky of passion and smothers of tears.

"We were so stupid. I will never let you go. Never again", replied she quietly and couln't longer hold back her tears, during she held his face in her hands and looked him into his blue wet eyes."I love you, more than anything else in the world. I need you too, now, for ever, it was never different." She kissed him again, now more gentle and tenderly.

She stroked with her hands above his arms, his chest, to memorize every detail of him, during he did the same. His hands slipped under her shirt and they parted for a short moment that he could slip it above her head, before he turned his attention to her belt and covered her neck with kisses.

They both didn't knew how they came to the bed or when they had themselves completely undressed, but they laid down on it and he looked at her full of admiration; and she absorbed his sight avidly too.

"You're thinned", murmured he then and kissed her again.

"And you drink."

"Now, I have no longer a reason for that."

"I hope that. And now, make me happy Yankee."

"Like never before Babe, promised", replied he and kissed her passionately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she awoke, everything seems like a dream to her, like one of the many dreams that she had had into the last year and from that she was awoken most of the time with tears in her eyes. But something was different at this morning. She felt so damn great, tired, but great, and she was not alone. She rolled over and and looked at Wheeler, who was lying on his side, his head propped on his hand, with his elbow at the mattress, and he was looking at her with a smile.

"Do you watch me?"

"I have to make up a whole year", replied he, laid a arm around her and snuggled up to her, before he gave her a kiss on the cheek."You can't imagine how much I have missed you", said he then quietly.

"I have a vague notion of that", replied she with a smile."You had the whole time tears in your eyes, until you had fallen asleep."

"Have you watched me?" repeated he her own words and got the same answer of that, like just he."You have cried too, the whole time. If I don't would know it better, my manly ego would be hurt now."

"Fortunately you know it better", replied she with a smile and kissed him, before she stroked lost in thoughts with her fingers about his arm. As she got to his shoulder she stopped and looked for a moment at her hand."What is that?" asked she then, as she found her tongue.

"It's called a ring", replied he grinning and got a smack on his arm for that."I have it since almost one year. I have bought it, because I wanted to give it to you, when I visit you, but it never happened." She sighed shortly and kissed him again. They had wasted so much time.

"I'm sorry Wheeler."

"It's not your fault. It was me, I'm too stubborn and jealous. I have thought that you don't wanted me and so I had reacted."

"We and our mistakes. I hope that this is over now. I will never let happen that anything comes between us."

"Absolutely nothing, I take care of that." He kissed her at the nose, before he took her hand and intertwined their fingers."I hope you know that this is not only a ring?!"

"Oh, nyet?" asked she innocently.

"I could not await to give it to you, so I put the ring on your finger as you have slept. I thought it is okay, after what you had said last night. I know, it's not very romantic, and certainly not what you have expected or what you deserve. But I will go down on my knees and ask you, I do everything, what you want, if…" She silenced him with a kiss, before she looked into his eyes smiling.

"You stupid Yankee. How you do asking me or if you do it at all, plays no role for me. I have yesterday told you, that I need you and that I never will let you go, and I was absolutely serious about it. YOU are everything what I need to be happy. I love you", said she with a smile and kissed him again.

"So, I guess this is a Yes?!" replied he and laid on top of her.

"Absolutely. But much as I would like to stay with you in this bed for the rest of the week, we have to fix us for the wedding. It starts in one hour."

"A half is enough", replied he and kissed her on her neck, until he found this sensitive spot.

"But it's not enough for me," replied she sighing."Wheeler please!"

"Okay, okay", said he groaning and rolled over, that she could stand up.

"Stop moping", said she then and gave him a quick peck, because she had noticed that he was upset."I want to savor every second with you entirely and not to have to look continually at the watch. We have our whole life to be together. And I purpose to live a very long life."

"Me too", said he grinning, visibly calmed."How do you feel about to save time and water?" asked he then suggestive, as he followed her into the bathroom.

"Then stop talking and come in", replied she and pulled him to her into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later the five friends sat together again and remembered Gi's wedding. She was not angry, because of Wheelers outburst at the party. Quite the contrary she had had a wide grin on her face as both of them stormed into the hall, almost too late.

She just told that Linkas hairstyle was not the same, what she had wanted to have, and that Wheeler had during he came in tucked his shirt into his trousers and that he had combed his hair with his hand as he barely sat onto the bench – obviusly because their time was too short at this morning.

She had missed out no opportunity to tease both of them with this story – happy that her friends were finally again together. And now she couldn't stop herself from teasing them with it again, and Linka couldn't stop again herself from blushing because of that.

Wheeler lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle of it, paused at the finger, who glistened now a new golden ring since a few hours. He smiled at his wife lovingly. They knew that they have to listen to this story still more often. But they didn't care.

"Are you happy?" whispered he then in her ear.

"Like never before in my life", replied she with a lovingly smile."And you, are you happy?"

"As long as you're with me, I will ever be the happiest person in the world."

"I doubt it", said she sceptically and Wheeler looked at her with surprise."You will never be the happiest person; I'm the happiest as long as you are with me."

"It's a vicious circle I guess", said he grinning."I think we have to dispute this."

"Later, Yankee. Later", replied she and they smiled at each other suggestive, before they turned their attention back to their friends and families.

**The End**


End file.
